Perfect Night
by googlygummybear
Summary: Bloom breaks a vase in the Host Club just like Haruhi so she has to work to replace it, but will she get closer to the Host Club than she bargained. Even though a certain Shadow King catch her eye? Read to find out  SUMMARY SUCKS I KNOW . :  :
1. Meeting the Host Club

Ouran High School Host Club/Winx Club Remix

*Ouran High School, Music Room 3; The Host Club*

_*Mystery POV*_

_Well I guess this is the only place in this whole school that I'm going to be able to study in peace, _I though while twisting the handle to walk into the empty music room 3.

But as always I was wrong I walked in and saw 7 boys, _oh great what did I interrupt this time,_ I thought to myself. I tried to back out hoping they hadn't noticed me, I was pretty sure I was going in the right direction, I mean I was walking backwards. When I though I was touching the door I tried to back up a little more but instead of hearing the door open I heard glass shatter on the hard linoleum floor, and of course the boys noticed me now, _great what did I break,_ I thought looking behind me only to see a blue and white vase shattered all over the floor. _Great._

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a blond one said standing up.

"Um… um…" I stuttered nervously.

By now they were all standing up walking towards me, they were all pretty hansom. They were all wearing light blue school jackets, white button up shirts, and black dress pants, but each one looked completely different.

The one who had spoken to me had medium tanned skin, amazing violet eyes, and short blonde hair that just brushed where his eyes were.

Another boy had black hair with pale skin, he had amazing black/gray eyes, and was wearing glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.

A boy who looked pretty young to be in high school had adorable cocoa brown eyes, medium tanned skin, and blonde hair that was spiked and covered up most of his eyes, he was also sitting on an amazingly tall guys shoulders.

He had jet black spiky hair, tanned skin, onyx black eyes, and an absolutely blank look on his face.

The two boys who looked exactly alike, _I'm guessing twins, _both had pale orangish red hair, medium tanned skin, and carrot orange eyes.

The last boy… actually looked more like a girl, _so I'm guessing she is one, _had short cocoa brown hair, brown cocoa eyes and medium tanned skin.

"I'm guessing she's either lost or was in a hurry and accidentally ran into the wrong room," one of the twins said.

"Or she wanted to request one of us," the tall blonde said charmingly.

"Well what is it, are you lost, or would you like to request a private conversation with one of us?" the other twin said walking closer to me.

"Um… well… um," I stuttered again.

"I think she's lost," the girl said, "what class are you supposed to be in?" she asked concerned.

"I-I'm not l-lost, I was l-looking f-for a quiet p-place to s-study, and I t-thought this room was e-empty, I-I'm s-sorry," I said quietly, _why do I keep stuttering._

"You don't have to be nervous, were not mad, just curious," said the little blonde in the cutest voice I've ever heard, "by the way Mitsukuni but people call me Honey," he said waving happily while he held a pink stuffed bunny close to him.

"H-hi I-I'm Bellaraa Kyosky, b-but you c-call me Bloom," I said loosening up a little bit.

"Well its nice to meet you Bloom, I'm Hikaru, and this is my brother Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"Yes very nice to have your acquaintance, I'm Kyoya, and this is Tamaki, Mori Sumpie and Haruhi," said the one with glasses politely.

"Thank you Kyoya," I said.

"I hope you know that, that vase you broke is worth over 8 million yen, and you will have to pay it back," Tamaki said sounding a little annoyed.

"8 MILLION YEN!" I yelled, "I-I'm sorry but I don't h-have that k-kind of m-money,"

"Well then, you'll have to work off the dept, by joining the host club," Tamaki said smiling.

"B-but isn't a host club a club where b-boys spend time with girls and s-stuff like t-that?" I questioned.

"Yes but you will be working mainly as the… host club's dog," Tamaki said trying to act charming.

"Um… well… okay," I said causing them all the get a surprised look on their faces.

"Okay?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Yeah I don't care, I've got no life outside of school, people already think I'm a freak because I accidentally set my French test on fire, and I don't even know how I did it so…" I said trailing off.

"Wow," they all said in unison.

"Yeah so what do you want me to do first?" I asked.

"First of all you'll need a uniform," Kyoya said handing me a read bag and directing me to a changing room.

I walked in and slipped off my dark blue skinny jeans and black and white striped long sleeve shirt…

_*Hikaru' POV*_

"She seems nice," I said after Bloom disappeared behind the curtain.

"Yeah and she's really pretty, but her hair is a weird color," my twin brother Kaoru said.

"Yeah sort of like yours," Kyoya said emotionlessly.

"Yeah but hers is like a fiery red, its sort of creepy," Kaoru retorted.

"It doesn't matter what she looks like, she has to work off the vase and this is the only way for her to do it," Tamaki said dramatically.

"Your right, but…" I stopped dead in my tracks when we heard the curtain open.

We hall looked at Bloom who was now wearing a uniform that matched ours, she had also French braided her hair and it was now hanging over her right shoulder, and surprising she made the uniform look amazing… but that's only because she wasn't flat chested like Haruhi.

Me, Kaoru, and Tamaki were all looking at her in awe, mostly because of the light that was shining on her it made her big light blue ocean eyes gleam even more, and her fiery red hair light up against her pale white skin.

"Um… what are you guys staring at?" she questioned kindly.

"Um… Um… n-nothing, n-nothing at all," Tamaki stuttered.

"Um… okay then, so what's next?" she asked walking over to our group.

"Actually we don't need anything else, but we are planning a trip to Kyoya's family beach next week," Kaoru said, "since your part of the host club, would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Um… sure I guess, I mean I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind," She said shyly.

"Your not going to ask your dad?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Um… well actually my dad left me and my mom when I was 4 so…" she trailed off, and from where I was standing I could see the tears brimming her eyes.

"What's wrong Blu-chan, why are you crying, did you love your dad a lot?" Hunny Sumpie asked her while tugging at her jacket.

"What?" she asked quietly, "did you just ask me if I loved my father… OF COURSE I DON'T LOVE HIM HE LEFT ME AND MY MOM!" she yelled in Hunny Sumpie's face.

Everything suddenly got very quiet, and we all heard whimpering which we knew was coming from Hunny Sumpie. We all looked at Bloom and her face was almost as red as a tomato. When she heard Hunny whimpering her face softened and she looked sad.

"I-I'm s-sorry B-Bella-chan, I didn't m-mean to make you a-angry," Hunny said nervously letting tears flow from his cocoa brown eyes.

"No Hunny Sumpie there's nothing for you to be sorry about, its my fault, I'm sorry I yelled, when it comes to the subject of my dad I tend to lose my temper more easily," she said lying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So you don't love him?" Hunny asked wiping the tear away from his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding his bunny usi-chan.

"I did, in fact he and my mom were my only best friends when I was younger, but since my mom wasn't home a lot he would always play with me, but when he left I was just… so mad I took everything that he had given me and threw it down a well… except this necklace but that's only because it was a gift from him and my mom," Bloom said gripping the silver chain around her neck and letting tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry Bella-chan, here take this is will make you feel better," Hunny said holding usi-chan out for Bloom to grab.

Bloom smiled down at Hunny, and grabbed the bunny from him, then she wrapped Hunny into a giant hug, causing him to laugh, and because of Hunny laughing we all laughed even Mori, and Kyoya.


	2. At the Beach

_*1 week later, at the private beach*_

_*Bloom's POV*_

We walked down the rocky trail to beach. I was looking up at the sky taking in the sun, and how it felt against my skin. When we got down to where the water met the sand we set down all our stuff. Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki all went swimming, while Kyoya just sat down in a chair shaded by an umbrella which sat in the middle of a small wooden table.

Since swimming wasn't my thing I sat down on the chair across from Kyoya, all he did was look at me for a second and then turned his head back towards the water.

Breaking the awkward silence between the both of us would be very hard, especially since I've only known him for like 8 days, and in that 8 days we've only talked when I asked him a question about what really went on in the club.

"You know you and Haruhi are a lot a like," Kyoya said out of no where.

"Um… why is that?" I asked quietly.

"Because of the reason you had to join the host club, you both broke a vase," he said smirking.

"Wow so she has to work off her 8 million yen to?" I asked.

He nodded, causing his glasses to slide down the bridge of his nose, he noticed and used his index finger to push them back in to place at the top of his nose.

"Kyoya?" I asked

"Yes?" he questioned me.

"Is it wrong for me to actually like being in this club?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled and said, "no why would it be?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know, because besides Haruhi I'm the only girl," I said shyly.

"Actually the first couple days she was in the host club she hated it, but she started to get to know us and she warmed up to it so now she likes it, well from what I've heard anyway, I'm not really social with whole group," he said kindly.

"Really… well actually its not really surprising to me," I said smiling.

"Well that's a little rude," he joked pretending to pout a little bit.

"Aw did I make Kyoya mad?" I said laughing at his fake anger.

All he did was laugh, making me laugh and apparently everyone else heard us because suddenly out of no where they were all surrounding us smiling.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"What were you guys talking about?" Hikaru asked mischievously.

"How Kyoya isn't very social, and I told him it wasn't surprising to me and her pretended to be mad, and I was trying to play along," I said shrugging.

"Okay fine, we'll take that for now but trust me when I say this we will figure out the real reason," Hikaru said, earning an eye roll from my and Kyoya.

_*Back at the hotel/house place*_

_*Bloom's POV*_

I slipped into the shower and turned the water on hot to make up for the freezing rain that had made us come back… yes it rained and I mean rained as in a downpour, when we got back we all went to take showers because we were all freezing.

When I finished in the shower I stepped out dried my hair and slipped on black sweats that had orange and red flames on the bottom, and a red scoop neck short sleeve (of course with a tank top under it).

I walked down the hallway to my bedroom, every couple seconds pushing some of my damp hair out of my eyes. While I was focused on getting my hair to stay behind my ears I ran into somebody causing me to fall down on the hard linoleum floor.

"Bloom, I'm sorry are you alright?" Somebody asked in a concerned voice, but of course I knew who the voice belonged to. Kyoya.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said letting him pull me up.

"You should try to be a little bit more careful," he said smiling a little.

"Yeah I know, I was just trying to get my hair to stay back," I said has once again my hair fell in front of my eyes.

All he did was laugh, he also took a step closer to me and used his fingernails to brush the hair back so it would stay.

"Thanks," I said looking down at the floor so he wouldn't see my the blush spreading over my cheeks.

"No problem at all," he said kindly, "well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kyoya," I said walking towards my room.

I walked into my completely orange and blue room J, I grabbed a pony holder off of my dresser and pulled my hair into a pony tail low enough to sling over my shoulder. I slipped off the slipper boots I was wearing and covered myself with my thin blue blanket, and let sleep take over me.


	3. Hearing About the Party

_*Next day*_

_*Bloom's POV*_

_That's how I met the host club, and how I made 7 new friends. But that was just the beginning because I've set a total of 6 tests on fire and I melted my locker handle, and I think they might expel me. So I'm going to skip forward in time to 2 months late…and to recap me, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi are absolutely best friends, Tamaki thinks of me as his little girl and Haruhi's sister, Kyoya and me have been talking more and more everyday, and Hunny Sumpie, is still as cute as ever and he'll always offer me cake or candy that he gets, and as for Mori Sumpie, well…he's still as quiet as ever. Well anyway lets continue with the story._

I walked down the hallway toward Music Room 3 wondering what was going to happen to me with all the things I've burned and melted. But of course the guys know about it but they never speak of it, because they know that it's a sensitive subject as is the subject of my dad.

I finally arrived at the music room and walked through the giant palace like door and saw Kyoya sitting alone at a table completely focused on his laptop.

"Hello Kyoya," I said in a creepy voice.

He jumped making me laugh, "don't do that Bloom," he said even though he started laughing to.

"Sorry, what are you working on?" I questioned sitting down next to him.

"Just working on prices for events coming up," he said typing away.

"Oh cool, well don't let me stop you," I said pulling out a book.

We sat in a comfortable silence for about an hour and a half before everyone else showed up and saw us sitting at the table completely unaware that they were staring at us.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Hikaru questioned

I looked up from my book and slipped a bookmark in between the page, "What do you mean?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Oh… nothing, nothing at all," Kaoru said suspiciously.

_*A couple hours later, after the whole club left* (Kyoya and Bloom are the only ones left)_

_*Kyoya's POV_

Me and Bloom sat in a comfortable silence, strangely we were the last ones to leave, I was sitting at my laptop figuring out how much the costumes for Tamaki's crazy theme were going to be, it was completely silent in music room 3 beside the sound of me typing on my keyboard and the occasional turning of a page from Bloom's book.

I looked over the top of my laptop and saw Bloom focusing on the book in her hand, I was focusing on the cover of the book trying to figure out what is said, because for some odd reason it was in English. I was taken out of my trance when Bloom's hand moved to put some hair behind her ear, _that beautiful red hair shines like a ruby, and the way her blue eyes shimmer like a deep blue ocean, and the way she talks no matter if she hates the person she always talks to them in a kind sincere voice…_what was I think. I was think about how beautiful her eyes were, and her hair, and her voice.

No this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. But it was. I Kyoya Ootorie was falling in love with Bellaraa Kyosky.

How was this happening am I really that blind, have I actually been falling for her Everytime she spoke to me? Everytime she spoke to me in that silk like voice… Stop It Kyoya… I shouldn't even be thinking about her she probably has a boyfriend. L Well there goes possibly my only love. L

_*Next Day**In Music Room 3*_

_*Bloom's POV*_

I walked into the music room and sat down on the couch across the room from everybody else, and out of nowhere Hikaru and Kaoru smashed me in between them.

"Do You have a boyfriend?" they asked at the exact same time.

"W-what?" I asked nervously.

"Do," Hikaru said.

"You," Kaoru said.

"Have,"

"A,"

"Boyfriend?" they finished together.

"No,"

"Have you ever had one?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I've never had a boyfriend," I said shyly, "why do you care?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"No reason," they both said suspiciously while practically skipping away.

Those 2 are officially up to something, I mean first they question what me and Kyoya are laughing about, and now there trying to figure out if I have a boyfriend… I wonder what there planning.

_*Kyoya's POV*_

I was sitting at my laptop working on more prices for more of Tamaki's crazy themes when I heard Hikaru and Kaoru asking Bloom if she had a… BOYFRIEND! After that I strained my ears to hear the answer, and as if my dreams were watched by god she said NO. YES! It's official my prayer had been answered.

Now the only thing I really wanted to do was ask her out but if she says no then I'll look like a total idiot, all I need is a reason to ask her out and then I won't look so desperate.

_*Later That Week*_

_*Kyoya's POV*_

"Lady and gentlemen, may I announce that this weekend that the school is having a Halloween masquerade ball, and everyone must attend," Tamaki announced proudly.

"And why must we know this, when we'll hear it from every girl in the school?" I questioned while sliding my glasses back into place.

"Because that means we can get a head start with getting dates, because some girls are going to be taken up pretty quickly," He said directing the last part at Bloom and Haruhi who were sitting on the couch looking at Bloom's laptop screen.

"Yeah right, like anyone would ask me out, there way to afraid of me," Bloom said scoffing at the idea.

"What on earth are you talking about Bella-chan, as soon as everybody hears about this I bet there'll be boys standing outside that door instead of girls," Mitsukuni said sitting on Bloom's lap causing her to laugh.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Hunny Sumpie, but… that's not going to happen. The only thing that's going to happen is that there is going to be a line of girls that leads around the school just waiting to ask one of you guys to the dance," She said sighing patting Mitsukuni's head.

The rest of the conversation was a blur because I finally realized that this silly masquerade ball is my way to ask Bloom out without looking desperate.


	4. Asking

_*Just a little later that day*_

_*Kyoya's POV*_

_Okay I'm going to do it. While everyone's out I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask Bloom to go the dance with me. _I turned off my laptop and walked over to where Bloom was standing near the window, from what I could tell she obviously didn't know I was even in the same room as her, none the less standing next to her.

"What a beautiful day," I said making her jump.

"Um… yeah , yeah it is," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her starting to get concerned.

"Oh nothing I'm just a little bit tired, I was up late last night finishing homework," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh well are you going to be okay, because if your to tired I can have a car bring you home," I offered her smiling.

"No I'm good I'll be fine," she said sporting a half smile.

"Bloom there's actually a reason I came over here to talk to you," I said hoping I wouldn't chicken out.

"Okay what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked looking at me with her big blue ocean blue eyes.

"Um… well… you know that party Tamaki was talking about earlier?" I asked working up my nerve.

"Yeah…" she looked at me questionably.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with?" I asked looking away from her and back at the window.

"Kyoya Ootoria did you just ask me to the dance?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I think I did," I said smiling and laughing.

"Well… I don't know…," she started looking out the window as though she was thinking about the answer.

All I did was prepare to be turned down, and walk away thinking that someone else probably already asked her, or that she lied about not having a boyfriend.

"Yes," she said smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I said yes, I would love to go to the dance with you," she said coming closer to me.

"Well… that's great," I said smiling a little bigger, "so I'll see you tomorrow at the dance?" I asked happily.

"Definitely, I cant wait," she said stretching up on the tips of her shoes and giving me a kiss on the cheek. J

She walked out of the room while I stood there like an idiot, I looked at the window at the gardens thinking of what they will look like tomorrow night when he'll be dancing around them with Bloom. J

_*Hikaru's POV*_

Me, Kaoru, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori walked into the music room and saw Kyoya standing by the window looking out at the gardens and not sitting at his laptop like he usually would have been.

We all walked over to him and I waved my hand in front of his face. With that not working Tamaki starting hitting his face and snapping in his ear, and finally after one last snap Kyoya finally responded. We all sighed in relief.

"What's wrong with you Kyoya?" Kaoru asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing… nothing at all," he said not even paying attention.

All he did after that was walk over grab his laptop and leave without even saying goodbye, _strange for him._

"What do you thinks up with him?" Tamaki asked everyone as we sat down.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with Bloom," Kaoru said looking for something to give him a clue.

His eyes scanned the table where Kyoya's laptop was and saw a piece of paper with Kyoya's hand writing on it. He grabbed it brought it back and read it out loud.

"Today is the day," he read.

"Is that all it says?" Tamaki asked grabbing the paper and twisting it around in his hands.

"Well either he forgot to write the rest of it or he didn't want to," Kaoru said suspiciously.

"Well I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow now won't we," Tamaki said sounding a lot like Kaoru.


	5. Getting Ready

_Bloom getting ready for the Halloween ball  
><em>_*Bloom's POV*_

I got out if the shower dried my and plugged in my curling iron. I tied my robe around my waist, and walked over to my closet. I grabbed my black strapless corset dress that went down to my ankles and my red jewel necklace and walked back to my bathroom. I put my hair in beach waved curls and put on a black and ruby red hair clip to hold my bangs back.I slipped my dress on, put on my black 2 inch high heels on and clipped my necklace behind my neck.

I walked out grabbed my black mask with red flames swirling around it and slipped it carefully over my hair.I walked downstairs and was greeted by my cousin kalamir and my mother aslakir.

"Oh my goodness, look at you," kalamir said

"You look absolutely beautiful," my mom said happily.

"Thanks you two, but I should get going, I promise I'll be home my 11," I said giving them both a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door.

_Kyoya getting ready for the Halloween ball  
>*Kyoya's POV* <em>

I slipped on my black tux jacket and tied the tie neatly around my neck.

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the corsages I got for Bloom of my desk. I grabbed the black and white mask that was sitting next to it set my glasses down and put the mask over my eyes. I walked downstairs and as I figured was only greeted by my older sister and my mother.

"Kyoya you look very handsome," my mother said letting a tear fall.

"Yes you do, I can't believe you got the guts to ask someone out," my sister said half jokingly.

"Haha very funny," I said smirking, "Well I have to go I'll be home by 11," I said slipping out the door.


	6. Ending to the Perfect Night

_*Kyoya's POV*  
><em>_At the Party_

I walked into the gardens of the school and immediately found the group.

"Hey Kyoya," Hikaru said happily.

"Hello," I said searching around for Bloom.

"Who are you looking for?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

"Nobody," I said.

They all raised an eyebrow under there masks. Tamaki had a white mask with a golden crown on it, Hikaru and Kaoru both wore masks with red designs the masks were exactly the same except Hikaru's was light blue, and Kaoru's was dark blue. Mitskuni had a white make wt candy designs. Mori had a plain black mask, and Haruhi was wearing a red mask with gold and black designs.

"Are you sure your not looking for Bloom," Kaoru accused.

"No, I am not looking for anybody," I said getting annoyed.

"Then who's the corsage for?" Hikaru asked in a cocky tone (I that sounds wrong).

"Nobody," I said spotting Bloom walking in, "now please excuse me," I pushed through them all.

"Hello Bloom," I said walking up to her.

"Hello Kyoya," she said blushing a bit.

"You look great," I said happily causing her to blush more, "here I sort of… got this for you," I handed her the blue and red rose corsage.

"Thank you," she said as I slid the flower on her wrist.

_*Bloom's POV*_

After Kyoya slipped the flower on my wrist the band that the school had hired started playing, and all the teenagers paired up and started dancing.

"Would you like to dance Bloom?" Kyoya asked putting his hand out for me to grab.

"Of course," I said in a fake British accent.

He laughed and led me to and through a large hedge, revealing a white gazebo with blue roses winding up the sides, he led me up the steps of the gazebo and place his hand on my hip while I place mine on his neck, we started dancing slowly to the now faint music.

"You look beautiful," Kyoya whispered.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said smiling, making him smirk.

He stared into my eyes almost as if searching my soul (A.N. I know very cheesy), suddenly as if reading each others minds we both leaned in a let out lips melt together, when we pulled apart all he did was stare at me with his amazing eyes, me being me and being caught in the moment I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest, feeling him stiffen at this I was about to pull back when he relaxed and laid his head on mine. What a perfect night. My perfect night. Our Perfect Night.

_*Kyoya's POV*_

What a perfect night. My perfect night. Our Perfect Night.

_*Tamaki's POV*_

We all walked over to the secret garden to get away from the noise and crowd. I was just about to walked through the hedge when Hikaru pulled me back and pointed at the white gazebo. I saw two figures, one with fiery red hair and one with black and immediately I knew who they were. Bloom and Kyoya.

Bloom had her head on Kyoya's chest and Kyoya's head a lying on Bloom's, the looked so cute together and from what I could tell they had most likely just kissed.

Well at least we figured out why Kyoya was acting so strange. Well he definitely got his perfect ending to his PERFECT NIGHT!

_**I know very cheesy ending but I think it was super cute, especially because I cant picture Kyoya doing any of that… I mean can you ? :) :)**_

_**WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **__**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**_

_**Also I know this wasnt really a crossover but the next one will include all the Winx, Specialist, and the whole Host Club :) :)**_


End file.
